


poison

by kittyspring



Series: unfinished works that will one day be finished [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	1. Chapter 1

Pip stood in the living room of the old south park ophanage. He stared down at his light brown bow in his hands. He took a deep breath and put on the bow. He looked up and stared at the kitchen that was linked to the living room. "Be brave" he told himself as he tied the bow. He straightened his outfit then made his way to the front door. It was a normal morning in south park. Cold and quite. Most people at this time were eating breakfast before work or heading in early. Pip walked to school like he did everyday. He smiled at the birds but he never sang with them despite wanting to. The birds made him so happy he wanted to skip down the street. But he wasn't going to. He walked passed a few empty streets with houses and some empty streets with shops. He arrived at the school with a smile on his face. He got there just in time for the warning bell to go off. He hurried into the school and made his way to his locker. Everyone slowly made their way to their classes with loud groans of annoyance and exhaustion. Pip threw his bag into the locker and grabbed a note book and pencil case. He clung to them tightly as he made his way to Mr Garrison's grade 10 math class. The class was rowdy and full of laughter. Cartmen was throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at Wendy while Stan told him to knock it off. Clyde was shouting at Kenny and comparing girl parts. Red and Bebe were giggling and whispering making some of the other girls angry. Pip walked to his desk in the fourth seat of the outside row. The door opened and Mr Garrison walked in with someone behind him. Pip couldn't see who it was until the two were in front if the desks. He jolted in surprise at the familiar/ not so familiar face. "Alright everyone settle down. We have a new student today Damien Thorn" he presented, taking a seat in his chair. "Sup" he said in a way deeper voice then he had when he was eight. Some of the girls sighed dreamily at the sound of it. "Oh cool Damien's back" Kyle said. "Hey dude how's hell", "welcome back to this shit heap" a few more people spoke. Damien ignored them and walked to an empty seat in the third row. Everyone turned to him with beaming faces. "Class pay attention, today's lesson will be on Ellen DeGeneres cover girl scandal" he told them as he wrote on the board. The class groaned and turned to face the front. Pip didn't turn, he couldn't take his eyes off Damien. It had been so long since he last saw him, last thought about him. He couldn't help thinking about how Damien was the only person that talked to him out of his own free will. Would he do it again, would he talk to pip despite his popularity.  
Damien glared at pip then his expression softened with surprise. Pip quickly looked away, why did he look away usually he would smile. But he felt so embarrassed for staring. Damien on the other hand sank into his seat and sighed. They both looked up at the board hoping for a distraction. Mr Garrison continued with the lesson on celebrity's. It was a long class full of whispers and people trying to get Damien's attention. The bell rang and the class quickly packed up their things. Pip gathered his note book and pencil case, waiting for the others in the row to leave before getting up himself. He looked at Damien with a small smile on his face. A few girls were talking to him while a few boys were making fun of them. His smile fell at the sight. Damien looked over whelmed with the attention. He glanced over the girls heads to see pip staring at him again. The Brit looked away and walked to the door. He decided against talking to Damien, he tried so hard to get accepted by the popular kids. He wouldn't be a very good friend if he ruined that for him. He walked down the hall with his head hung low so he didn't make eye contact with the wrong person.  
It was a long seventy two minutes for pip in his next class. All the girls were gushing about Damien and all the boys were mocking them. They kept throwing things at pip and talking about the time he was blown up. He quickly made his way out of the classroom before Cartman could grab him. He didnt make it very far down the hall before he was being yelled at. "Pip get over here" the loud scratchy voice called to him. He took a deep breath and turned around. Cartman stood close to him. He could smell the big teens sickening bio. "Cheerio Cartman how can i help you" he forced himself to say. "We need to see who punches harder its obviously me" Stan said pointing to himself. "No way i can punch harder" Kyle pipped up. Pip swallowed hard, he knew what was coming they were gonna use him to see who punches harder. "Drop your books frenchie" Cartman told. "I'm not french i'm British the french are pansy-oof" he was punched in the stomach by Cartman. He dropped his book and pencil case to hold his stomach in pain. "Aw man i was gonna punch him in the stomach" Stan whined. He punched pip in the arm and sent the boy into the locker. He stood up from the locker and smiled at Stan "y-you got me with that one." Kyle punched him in the other arm and pip had to change his footing so he didn't fall. "Haha he was hardly effected by that" Stan laughed. "Dude you suck" Cartman also laughed. "Shut up Cartman at least i didn't cheat by surprising him", "Hes got a point" Stan chimed in. "Fine 'i'm gonna punch you in the stomach'" he said sarcastically then punched pip again. The Brit held his stomach and coughed in pain. "Jolly good" he complemented. "My turn" Kenny stepped forward and punched pip in the face. Pip turned from the force of the punch and held his cheek. It hurt so bad, he could already feel the bruises appearing on his stomach. "Hey thats cheating you cant hit the face do it again" Cartman complained. Kenny rolled his eyes "fine you big baby" he said. He punched pip in the side and sent him to the ground. It was hard for him to breath now. He sat on his knees wheezing slightly as he held his stomach. The boys laughed at him. Pip felt like crying it hurt so much. 

He opened his eyes to see black converse in front of him. The laughing stopped, pip looked up to see who was standing in front of him. Damien stared down at him with a strange expression on his face. "Hey dude you wanna join and see who punches harder" Kyle asked. Pip looked down and sighed in defeat. He stood up slowly and tried to straighten up but his stomach hurt so much. He shook as he tried to stand still. "Psst punch him in the stomach it should already be bruised" Stan whispered and laughed. The other three started laughing as well. Damien looked at them then glared. He was enveloped with rage as they laughed, how dare they hurt him like this. 

"G-go ahead but i think Stan has everyone beat" pip stuttered. "What" Cartman yelled. Damien clinched his teeth in anger at pips words, how dare he encourage him to punch him. He glared at pip making him tense with anticipation. "You guys suck" he whispered. "What" they asked in confusion even pip was confused. He angerly grabbed pips hat and started walking passed the boys. "If you really wanna see whos stronger, beat eachother up. The last one standing wins" he smirked. "Hey ya hes right come on lets go outside" Stan started walking. The others fallowed, arguing over who would last longer. Pip was stunned by the scene. He watched the four leave then jolted when he remembered his hat. He turned and ran after Damien. "Damien wait my hat" he said loudly. He tried to make his way towards Damien but everyone kept pushing him and making it hard to man-over. He wondered what Damien was doing, was he playing a joke on him. Was this his form of bullying. He lost sight of Damien somewhere down the hall. He turned a corner but Damien wasnt down there. He stopped and looked around the hall. He heard someone whistle behind him and turned around. Damien stood down the other hall, twirling the hat on his finger. Pip stared at him for a moment, he was confused as to what he was doing. Damien turned and started walking away from him. "Wait" he called. He started jogging towards him but the pain in his stomach and side was worsening. He held his stomach and started slowing his pace. Damion looked back at him then turned into a door way. Pip took a big breath and continued walking. The door had the word 'nurses office' on it. He walked into the room and was immediately greeted by the nurse. "Hello what seems to be the problem" she asked. He looked around the room for Damien but he wasnt inside. He was confused and a little mad that his hat was missing. "Oh dear your cheek" she spoke. He turned to her as she walked to the table. On top of the cooler was his hat. She grabbed it and opened the cooler. "Um mam'e thats mine" he told timidly. She pulled out a small bag of ice from the cooler. She handed both items to pip and gave him a smile. He put oh his hat then applied the ice to his cheek. It was cold and hurt to apply pressure to it. The nurse grabbed a bottle off the table and handed it to pip. "Keep the ice on for ten minutes then apply this arnica ointment on your bruises that should help with the swelling" she turned away and went back to eating her lunch. He nodded at her words. He looked around the room but there was no sign of Damien. He sat down on one of the beds in the room then laid down. He was confused, why did Damien take his hat and why did he lead him to the nurses office. He was so sure he was teasing pip and playing keep away. But he fended off his bully's and made sure he went to get help. Pip smiled, What if Damien wanted to be friends again. That would be amazing to have a friend, someone to actually talk to and hang out with. Someone to watch movies with and bake with and knit with. He closed his eyes and imagined renovating the orphanage with Damien and painting the living room. He was filled with so much joy at the thought of hanging out with the demon. He hummed to himself at the thoughts. The pain he felt started dissipating and so did the cold feeling. 

The next thing he knew the nurse was waking him up. "Young man lunch is almost over, wake up" she spoke softly. He opened his eyes then yawned. He sat up and looked around. "My apologizes miss nurse i didn't mean to fall asleep" she didn't seem to hear him. She walked away from him to her desk. He stood up, he wasn't in as much pain as he was earlier. He walked out of the room into the crowded hallway. He looked down the hall and saw Stan and Cartman using each other for balance as they walked. They were all bloody and bruised. Beside them was a bloody smiling Kenny who was caring a knocked out Kyle on his back. A deep laugh startled him. He turned to see Craig and clyed laughing at the four. "Let it be known Kenny McCormick is the toughest guy in school" Kenny bragged. Pip used the distraction to run down the hall away from everyone. He quickly made his way to his next class. Most of the kids didnt notice him as they were to busy trying to see The four boys. It made it easy for him to walk to his class with out fear of being hurt. He walked into the English class. No one was inside which was a relief. He sat down in his seat then realized he didn't have his book or pencil case. He sighed to himself, he was to tired to go find them and by now they were probably in a trash bag. No he had to think positively perhaps they were in the lost and found. Yes that's it the lost and found, he'd head there after school to retrive his things but for now he'd just lay his head down. The desk was so comfy and inviting. He felt his body become heavy as he closed his eyes. A moment later he felt something lightly hit him. He refused to open his eyes, until something elts hit him. He could feel little round things all over him. He moved his head and opened his eyes. Him and his desk were covered in crumpled up balls of paper. "Aw man he woke up" came a nasiley voice. Pip looked up to see Craig flipping him off. He was confused for a second, not knowing where he was or what was happening. He sat up straight and rubbed his eye. It was very unusual for him to fall asleep during class let alone taking two naps in one day. He looked around the classroom. And spotted Damien at the front of the class. He sat in the first row with his arm slung over his chair. He turned and looked at pip with a strong gaze. It wasn't a hateful glare like the one he had earlier. Pip smiled at him and gave a little wave. Damien narrowed his eyes then looked away from pip. A crumpled up Pieace of paper was thrown at his eye. "Woo I got his eye" Clyd enthused. "Dude shh you wana break the teachers concentration" token whispered. Pip placed his hand on his eye. He hopped he didnt have a black eye after that. "G-good shot" he smiled at them. The sound of a pencil breaking caught his attention. He looked back at Damien who was still facing the front. From his angle he could see the anger in Damien's eyes. "Alright if I can hit his other eye you owe me a pizza" he looked forward just in time for the paper to hit his for head. "Darn" token snapped his fingers. "Dude" Clyd whispered in a panic. They all turned to the teacher who was reading a book very intensely. They sighed in relief. Pip flicked a paper ball off his desk. The teacher looked up from her book and straight at pip. "MR. Pirrup look at the mess you've made, DEEETENTION" she yelled then returned to her book. The kids in class snickered at his miss fourtion. He gathered up the papers and picked up as much as he could. He walked to the front of the class and dropped the magoraty into the recycling. "Hey that was my notes, Ms Mclan pips throwing out my notes" Clyde shouted. "Another DEETENTIOOON" she yelled. Pip looked at the snickering boys then at Damien. He griped the broken pencil like his life depended on it. He was glaring hard at his desk. "D-Damien are you alright" he asked. "Get to your seat or it's another detention" the teacher told in a more quite voice. Pip hurried to his seat. He didn't want another detention. He sat down and kept his head low. Damien seemed really pissed about something. He was staring hard at his desk, pip sat up straight as an idea formed in his mind. Damien was probably having a hard time understanding the class since he's never actually been to school. A paper ball was thrown at his already red eye. "Ow" he said at the suprise attack. "I did it you owe me a pizza", "no way dude you said the other eye."

*****  
It was three Oclock and pip was heading from gym to the library. He never liked gym except for that one time in the fourth grade when he whiped everybody at dodge ball. He was bruised all over and his eye irritated him. He walked into the library and sat down at the back of the 'detention' area. MR Macky sat at the teachers desk reading a book on basic phycolagy. Craig was sitting in his normal seat at the front with Cartman. He kept his head hung low. The doors opened loudly getting the attention of everyone. Pip looked at the person walking in as he slamed his bag on the desk he was sitting at. "Aw sweet dude Damien got detention" Cartman gushed. "What did you do" Craig asked. Damien sat down beside pip. "I set the princables hair in fire" he told. The two boys laugh. "Now thats not funny m'kay, starting fires bad m'kay." "M'kay" Cartman mimicked him. "M'kay" he turned back to his book. The two boys snickered at him. Pip was so distracted by the two that he didnt notice Damien take something out of his bag. He slid the something towards Pip. He looked down at the item, it was his note book with the pencil case stapled to the front. "My note book" he smiled at the item. He reached down and grabbed his bag off the floor. He placed the notebook in his bag and set it on the ground. He turned to Damien with a gaint smile on his face. "My apolagize for this smorning, i didnt welcome you back. Welcome back It is very nice to see you again." Damien looked at him with the same unreadable expression as before. It was like a cross between confusion and guilt. "Shut up pippy long stocking" Cartman said. "Right-o sorry for disturbing you then" he told. He could feel Damiens eyes on him as he stared forward. He felt something touch his hair near his cheek. He instinctavly flinched. He looked at Damien who was pulling his hand away from pip. Oh it was just his hand. He smiled at the demon but Damien was looking away. "Man this sucks" Damien said. "Ya it does" Cartman agreed. "N-now be quite M'kay, your suppose to be quite m'kay and think about what you've done m'kay" instead of impersonating him, the two just rolled their eyes. Cartman laid his head down and Craig took out his switch blade to carve into the desk. The hour seemed long since no one was allowed to talk. Finally the clock struck four and Mr macky told them they could go. Pip grabbed his things and made sure the straps were even. Craig just walked out with nothing. "Wait aren't you going to wake up Cartman" pip asked him. "Hell no" Craig told as he opened the door. Pip looked at Cartman who was still asleep on the desk. Damien grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Pip in good contiounce couldn't leave Cartman there. He walked up to him and shook his shoulder. "Cartman it's time to leave" he said softly. The chubby teen groaned. Pip chuckled "no more sleepy time" he said. Cartman threw his arm out and punch pip in the nose. The Brit stammered back and held his nose. It wasn't bleeding thankfully but it did hurt enough to make his eyes sting with tears. Cartman sat up and looked at him. He started laughing "you gonna cry like a pussy" he tougnted. Pip turned and started walking away at a fast pass. He was gonna cry and he couldn't stop himself from do so. He ran out of the school as quickly as he could. Outside sat Damien who was setting a pile of snow on fire with his demonic power. He held back his tears as best he could and threw on a smile. "Cheerio Damien" the demon looked at him then quickly looked away. "I noticed you seemed very cross with English if you want I can tutor you, I'm very good at English" he offered. Damien continued to stare at the ground. Pips smile fell, why wasn't Damien talking to him. Did he do something to upset the teen. "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you so cross" Damien turned away from him. Pip stared at his back for a moment in shock and confusion. Why wasn't he talking to him, he was sure Damien wanted to be his friend. After all who leads their victims to a nurse or destracts their bully's. Then again did Damien say anything to pip. He couldn't recall having an actual conversation with him. The relizatin shattered his happy day dream from earlier. Of course he was just toying with pip like everyone elts. Pip stepped down the last two steps and started walking home. Here they come the tears from his irritated nose. 'It's OK, don't be upset' he thought to himself. He walked out of the school yard and onto the street. His stomach hurt and so did his arm. Now that he was thinking about it his cheek hurt to. He was in a lot of pain. He wiped his eyes "no not yet" he told himself. He started jogging to his house then running. He ran to his house that was six blocks away. He quickly opened the door then closed it and locked it. He collapsed to the ground as tears fell down his face. He Started sobbing And gasping for air as he held himself close. He was greatful that for this moment he lived alone in the old orphanage. He tore off his bow tie in a fit, he whipped his eyes on his sleeve. "ow" he said outloud when he touched his sore eye. He tool a few deep breaths as he continued to cry. Slowly he started to stand from his spot on the creeky floor. He whipped his eyes one more time then tapped his cheecks to snap himself out of it. "No not right now theres to much to do homework, dinner has to be made and the cleaning needs to be done" he picked up his bag from the floor and thre it on the couch as he made his way through the house, still crying softly.


	2. a breif view into a demons life

Damien laid on the stone uprail leading to the schools entrence. He stared at the sky as the sun staryed going down. It was diffrent then hell, in hell there was no sun and moon, no rise or fall just constent fire becuase his dad gets unbelivably cold. He watched as the sky lit up with pinks and purples while a dark blue chased them away. It was becoming dark, devoid of natrul light. Damien sat up and slid off the railing and onto the snow. His feet instently became cold as he started walking to the back of the building.   
He stopped infront of the gym doors. He reached into the neck peice of his sweater and pulled out a skeleton key that was held around his neck with a black string. He leaned down and placed the key i to the gym doors key hold, he twisted and unlocked it. He opened the door slightly then removed the key. He stood up straight and opened the door fully reviling an ara of red and blacl shadows spilling through the door frame. He stepped into the mess and shut the door behind him. Once the door was closed he began to fall, of course had to enter through on of the nowhere doors his dad placed around as some joke to show off at dinner partys. Damien sighed. suddenly two glossy raven wings amerged from his back from nowhere. They gave a few strong flaps to slow down his fall till he was just floating down. He landed on the red clay floor and the wings disapeared. he walked down the path, passing tormented souls and suberban types. He ignored them all as he walked to a blue door with flowers staning the glass portion of the door. He opened it to a light colored home. He kicked off his shoes and dashed passed the hall mirror to the stairs.   
"Damien is that you" he sighed and the deep/fluttery voice talking to him. "Ya" he took a step up the stairs. "How was your first day" he groaned "fine" he took another step. "Make any friends", " ugh no" he took a step. "Why not" the voice was behind him now. He turned around to face the man, skin red like fresh blood with horns and goat legs towering over everything. "cause everyone sucks" he spat out at the beast. "Then why bother theres lots of scolars down here to teach you anything you want and eternity to learn it all" the beast smiled. Damien rolled his eyes "I dont want scolars teaching me" he almost shouted. "Then what do you want" he was asked. "I dont know, im only sixteen i dont know what i want and im never going to figure it out in your world" he turned and started stomping up the stairs. "My world, HEY YOUNG MAN YOU GET BACK HERE WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING" damien ignored the roars of the man and slammed his door. In his room it was dark with symbols painted in dryed blood on his walls. A lagirious black bed laid at the far wall. He let his bag fall off his shoulder as he made his way to the bed. He flopped down with a groan. A small scream could be heard from outside, it was still hell and people still got tourcherd. He rolled over to look up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door "no" he told. "Damien please... I got brownies and chocolate milk" damien sat up. He flicked his wrist and his door flew open. The red beast smiled and stepped inside. He placed the tray of food on the bed side table then sat down on the bed. It dipped consedrably. Damien crawled over and grabed a browny. "Whats wrong my little raven" the beast spoKe softly. "Nothings wrong" he stuffed a brownie in his mouth. The man stared at his son for a moment. "tch jist cause you stare at me wont mean ill spill my guts, i may be ypur son but you dont know anything about me" he shouted, "to busy with your sex life to care" he mummbled with a second browny in his mouth. "Damien i care greatly for you" the man began "ya now that your not with someone, wonder how long thay will last" he rolled his eyes. "I am trying my best as a single parent Damien but im also a person who desirves to be loved. Oh you wont understand till you fall in love for the first time." "I wont, i'll never fall in love. it just makes you weak and sad" Damien spat back. "Love does not make you weak" his dad argued "thats not what i see" he looked his father up and down. The man began to tear up "One day you will see what i do for you" his father stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Damien turned to his night stand, the tray was gone all that sat atop waa his skull candel holder. He laid back down on the bed and sighed.   
"way to go just hurt everyone around you" he told himself. And thats how it is he always hirts anyone who gets close to him. He closed his eyes. Behind his eye lids he could see a small blond boy wearing an over sized hat and brown bow to match. He smiled and clapped hia hands in delight. he saw the boy getting dragged away by demons and thrown into the air only to be set on fire as he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes nothing was gonna stop that memory. He clinched his fist in the sheet as he thought about how the boy apolpgized like the whole thing was his fault. The niceness it angered him, How to boy would just let people beat him up and congratulate them on each mark. He turned over to see a raven sitting on his window seal. He got up from the bed with a groan. He walked over to the window and slammed the thing shut, causing the bird to fly away.


End file.
